


Pitch

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [12]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aurors, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: Maka and Black Star team up on his first case as an Auror and they learn something's about each other.Written for MaStar Week 2019 // Pitch





	Pitch

“Is this what you were imagining you’d do after retirement?” Maka asks, sticking her lit wand behind her ear to act as an impromptu headlamp. BlackStar sweeps his over the other side of the room, silently casting detection spells. He shrugs.

“I mean, it was the original plan,” he says. “You know that.” He turns to see her giving him a wry look. “What? It’s true! We were always planning on going into the Auror Corps together. Not my fault that those guys from the National Team didn’t recruit you!”

He turns back to his work, rotating his arm in its socket, mentally reliving some of his games. “Could’ve used you, to be honest. All the other beaters I had to pair with always played it too safe, ya know?”

Maka snorts and coughs immediately at the dust kicked up. “Sure, sure, if you say so. You’ve just been missing out on all the interesting cases the past six years. Now that you’ve finally joined up, I’m stuck on boring ones to train you.”

“Oh c’mon, you love it. Besides, you can’t have been too busy with all these interesting cases. I know you used every game ticket I’ve ever sent you,” he teases over his shoulder as he reads through the diagnostic spell’s results. “No sign of human activity here for at least a few weeks.”

“Something else has been though,” she says, waving him over. “And how do you know I didn’t just sell them?”

It was BlackStar’s turn to snort. “You? Miss a Quidditch game? Much less prime seating for the National League? You’ve gotta be kidding! Besides, you’d never miss an opportunity to watch my ass on a broom…”

Maka pushes his face out of her personal space, but it’s too late, he’s seen her blushing. “ANYWAY. This looks like it could be trouble.” She holds up a few vials. “Someone’s been smuggling in potions ingredients.”

BlackStar leans in to inspect them and his eye catches on another item on the table. “Live ingredients. Maybe a creature trafficker?”

Maka pockets the vials to inspect later. Undetectable extension charms on their standard issue trench coats were certainly handy. She stands and noxes her wand before completing a complicated series of twists and flicks. There’s a click and suddenly the false floor stones beneath the desk give way, revealing a tiny spiraling staircase. The noise it makes it grinding and loud.

“You gotta teach me that one,” BlackStar says as they move the desk out of the way. “This case just got a whole lot more interesting, eh?”

The air coming out of the secret basement is unusually warm and humid. Despite that, BlackStar feels a cold sweat breakout over his entire body and he shifts closer to Maka, wand up. There’s the slightest sounds of rustling from the dark entryway.

“I think it’s more than smugglers that we’ll have to track down,” she whispers, anticipation building as they wait. 

“Ugh, this is Control of Magical Creatures work… I’m gonna hate the paperwork!” he hisses back. Maka lets out a short laugh just as the corner of a pitch black creature slips out. Only a little more of the dark creature needs to emerge before he’s certain. “Lethifold…”

“Normal jinxes won’t work,” Maka murmurs, trying to keep quiet and still. BlackStar follows her lead. “Patronus Charms only. Maybe Freezing Charms.”

“Right,” he breathes back. “They like it warm.”

She nods just as the black cloak-like class four beast rises from the floor. “On three. One… two…” It charges, spreading its body out and hissing. “Three!”

“Expecto Patronum!” they shout together. An owl bursts from Maka’s wand, spreading its wings impressively to make a wall between the lethifold and the auror pair. BlackStar’s wand exerts a silvery white mist, out of practice for the high level defensive spell.

The lethifold rears back only to charge again. Maka’s owl strikes with its talons, keeping it away. “Star, I’ve got the Patronus! Freeze this thing!” 

BlackStar holds the Patronus mist as he moves to flank the creature. It’s their chance to box it back into the secret cellar if he gets the angles right. He lets the charm drop and the lethifold immediately changes direction to attack him. 

“Glacius!”

The room freezes over with the power he puts behind it; his and Maka’s breaths instantly puff out white. The lethifold shudders violently, the hissing increasing to a deathly rattle. Despite the icy blast emanating from BlackStar’s wand, it continues its offensive.

“STAR!” Maka directs her Patronus towards him, but her wand hand shakes from the icy air. WIth no other option, BlackStar swallows and dives away, summoning his happiest memory- a vision of silver and green with pigtails whipping through the air. A corporeal shape squeezes out of his wand just in time as the dark creature wraps one corner of its body around his leg.

Wings beat against the assailant and BlackStar hears Maka cast another round of Glacius and direct her Patronus to crowd it in. He twists his wand, moving his own owl Patronus clumsily with frozen fingers. Slowly but surely, they push the lethifold back into the secret room. BlackStar pushes more and more icy gales down the cellar’s entrance as Maka works to undo the release mechanism. They manage to imbue the stones with the Freezing Charm with a clever use of runes carved into it.

There’s still wards and warnings to put up for the specialized cleanup team they’ll need to come in, but for now, the immediate danger has passed. BlackStar slumps against the wall near the doorway and Maka sits down, leaning against his side. She still shivers and he wraps an arm around her, already having cast his own Warming Charm for all that’s been worth.

“An owl, huh?”

He certainly feels warmer now. “Uh, yeah, I guess. Been a while since I last did that charm.”

“Uh-huh and it happened to match mine? What memory did you even use?” she teases, looking up at him beneath her lashes. “Wait, wait- are you… blushing?”

“...I think I may have frostbite.”

Her wand summons a Pepper-Up potion from her pocket’s depths and she offers it to him. Knowing he doesn’t need it, he just tucks it in his own pocket and looks away. Maka kneels and leans over him. “It’s not frostbite.”

BlackStar glances at her from the corner of his eye. “You used those tickets.”

“I did,” she admits, face pinking. “Your Patronus used to be a bear.”

“Yeah, but yours has always been an owl.”

She cups his face, fingers still a little cold. “I have your jersey.”

He grips her hands, pressing them into his cheeks. They stay that way for a few minutes, Maka nearly in his lap, until he pulls her hands forward to blow warm air on her knuckles and press a tentative kiss over them. BlackStar watches her blush deepen and tugs on her again to make her arms link behind his head. She follows easily, snuggling into his chest.

Playfully, he whispers in her ear, “I can get you a game-worn one. Signed, even.”

She twitches, a little annoyed, in his arms and leans up to whisper her own missive, “I’m going to make you do all the paperwork, rookie.”

BlackStar just hugs her a little harder.


End file.
